Dragonball Z: Twisted Mirror
by Crush48
Summary: Babidi has hatched a plan to turn Goku into a majin for revenge for killing him. The plan doesn't go quite as planned, but it's enough. Will Goku overcome his dark side? Tune in to find your answers. Post-Kid Buu.
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball Z: The Twisted Mirror

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Chapter 1**

**Babidi's Vengance**

Just outside of West City, in the forest, a strange device was giving of a rythmic pulsating signal, like a beating heart, hoping to achieve it's primary programming. A task thought impossible. A plan that seemed doomed to fail...But one wizard had done research.

To turn Goku evil. Twist him into a Majin. That which was done to Vegeta. A pre-meditated plan to get the sweetest revenge. He would kill all of his loved ones. And he would be helpless to stop it...

**HFIL**

"Are you sure this is even going to work?", a condescending voice, deep and refined in accent, said from a distance.

"Of course it's going to work, you overgrown bug!", responded a second high pitched voice, immensely offended at the previous question.

Cell shrugged his shoulders as he looked at Babidi's crystal ball with small interest. "You do know that Goku is the greatest goody two shoes to ever live, right?", Cell asked. Babidi had chanted some ridiculous incantation, one he used to control both Dabura and Vegeta at one point. Cell had heard about it, and decided to entertain the idea.

Goku's evil being exploited to control him?

The absurdity of it all! That is, until Babidi explained his findings in his recent research.

"You see", said Babidi, taking pride in his well thought out, devious plan. "Goku wasn't always a _goody two-shoes_!", The diminutive wizard explained with sadistic glee. His ego was fed even more at Cell's peaked curiosity. Several other villians killed by Goku in the past also came to check out the commotion. They didn't have anything better to do after all.

Babidi was all to happy to explain his plan.

"I researched the saiyan race. And as infants, the lower class infants, which Goku was, were sent to planets with programming instilled by subconcious commands by the saiyan space pods, to kill all inhabitants of the specified planet!", Babidi yelled excitedly.

"By using this variation of the magic I used to control Vegeta, I can bring out that long hidden programming and make him impure in heart again!", He added.

All the villians who had came to listen started murmuring.

"Wow, you could do that?"

"Finally, long awaited revenge."

"Cool."

"Interesting."

"KAKKAROT!"

"Mind control? hunh..."

The villians ceased their chatter as Babidi's crystal ball began to glow. An image appeared and depicted a device on the outskirts of a city.

"This device will bring out Goku's hidden programming, and allow me to twist and control Goku's then impure heart!"

The crowd began to cheer, as they would finally achieve revenge for Goku and his friends killing them.

**East District**

Goku was happily eating his mountain of food outside at the front yard. Everyone, including the Briefs, and friends of the family, had attended a large Cookout in front of Goku's house. The tent that held the buffet table, of course, was bigger than the actual house. Excited chatter could be heard, and the clattering of dishes and plates joined in with the friendly atmosphere. After the whole dilemma with Kid Buu, everyone decided it was time to have an after party to the one they had at Capsule Corp. Vegeta had finally learned to unwind, _somewhat, _sat at a table.

"Hey Vegeta, do you want your Chicken Wings?", Goku asked, almost salivating at the dish next to Vegeta.

"Of course I'm going to eat it, you fool.", Vegeta said in between bites. Really, why couldn't Kakarot just go the buffet table and get another plate. There was plenty of food for him there. Vegeta knew that it wouldn't be that easy. Kakarot would take the easy route (in his mind) and reach for Vegeta's dish.

As his hand got closer, Vegeta slapped his hand away, eating the chicken for himself. "_My _chicken.", he stated simply.

"Awww...", Goku said sadly before getting up to grab a plate from the bar.

Everyone had turned at the sound of dish crashing to the floor.

"Hey buddy, you okay?"

"Goku, what is it!"

"Dude, what happened, say something!"

Goku was on his knees, clutching at his head with his both his hands. Everyone crowded around him trying to get a positive response out of him.

Chi-Chi, who was most concerned about him, had quickly ran to him and placed his head in her hands.

"G-Goku, what is it?", she said quickly. Vegeta had stopped eating when he heard the crash and was wondering what was up with him.

Goku tried to say something to his wife.

"I-I need to...need to...", Goku was cut off from his response, as his eyelids closed and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He had fell unconcious. His face looked as though it was in pain, as though he were fighting something. Chi-Chi held held him in her arms, on the verge of tears.

"Someone, get him a senzu bean!", she shouted. None had any on them, and Bulma volunteered to take everyone to Dende's Lookout with her airship. Krillin and Yamcha cautiously carried Goku's unconcious body to the ship, as everyone prepared for the trip to the lookout. Chi-Chi sat in a passenger seat with Goku, his head resting on her lap, as she caressed his cheek.

"Everything's going to be okay, Goku. We'll...We'll find out what happened.", Chi-Chi said, as the ship took off to the skies.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Ball Z: The Twisted Mirror

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Chapter 2**

**Spiritual Illness**

Goku lay unconcious on the bed as the gang waited outside of the room within the lookout. Things didn't seem to be going well. Dende had tried his best with his healing ability, and even Buu, but the situation hadn't changed.

Something was wrong with Goku.

Dende sighed tiredly, as he walked out of the room with Buu. Everyone had waited outside in respect so that they could concentrate and at least try to find out what was wrong with Goku. Looking up, Dende could see the hopeful looks on all their faces, hesitant to tell them that they had made no progress.

Before he could tell them, Goten and Trunks had quickly flew to the entrance and ran to the hall. They were not aware of the situation as they were at Capsule Corp when they got the message.

"Mr. Dende, is my dad okay?", Goten asked quickly, as soon as he was within earshot. Chi-Chi had put a comforting hand on his head. Trunks had glanced t his father, who had an impassive scowl on his face.

Dende sighed again. "Everyone, there's good news and bad news. There are no injuries that we could sense." At this statement, everyone visibly calmed down somewhat. "However, It's not the physical aspect that is the problem. His Ki is all out of whack. It seems to be fluctuating at random intervals."

Piccolo, who was at the rear of the group mulled something over before he spoke. "So you're saying it's having something to do with his mind?"

"Yes.", Dende responded after a second. It's not that his energy level was what was fluctuating but it's actual _feel._ And it felt...odd for lack of a better word.

"You guys can come in, but it seems Goku will need to rest a while before we can find out any more.", Dende said after the slightest hesitation.

Goten looked down at the ground with an unreadable expression on his face. Trunks decided that he would go cheer him up, and take his mind off his dad.

"Hey Goten, let's go train."

"...ok.", Goten responded quietly as they left the lookout.

Everyone else had entered the room. Everyone would've been calmer, except the fact that Goku had a pained look on his face.

0o0o

Goku couldn't feel anything. And it was real dark. Pitch dark. He needed to know where he was. Opening his eyes, he realized he wasn't anywhere familiar. There was nothing to see. It was as though he was standing in some sort of void.

"_Ex...te..."_

"Huh?" Goku looked around, which of course didn't do any good. He was trying to find out where that sound was coming from.

_"K...k...t", _The sound was coming from somewhere, but where?

Goku frowned for a second before an idea hit him. "I get it! This is one of those things that Piccolo told me about! Now what was it called?", Goku paced back and forth with his head hung low, his right hand on his chin.

"It was called subconkis, subonky, su-The inside of my head! Ok, to really get this, I'll have to concentrate on finding out something...", Goku put his right hand to his temple, with his index and middle finger outstretched, in Instant Transmission fashion. Merely seconds had gone by before the sound became more distinct. And he could tell where it was coming from! Using Instant Transmission, he teleprted to an area of his mind.

"A saiyan space pod?" The sound was definitely coming from the pod. With the door eerily ajar, Goku stepped in and plopped down on the seat. That's when he hears the sound again.

"_Objective: Earth."_

"Wait, what?", Goku glanced around the pod until he saw a speaker of some sort. It was wedged in a slot next to a radar, showing the planet Earth. This brought flashes of memory to him. Memories he had long forgot about in his youth.

_A small pod sat in the grass in an uncharted area in the forest. Wailing could be heard from inside, like a baby crying for it's mother. Another sound could be heard from within, a feminine eloctronic voice._

_"Destination reached. Objective: Kill Inhabitants of Earth. Kill Inhabitants of Earth..."_

"Urgh!", Goku yelled as he clutched his forehead, trying to soothe the massive headache he just recieved. He had never seen that memory before! And the ship was telling him to kill innocents! He remembered that conversation with Raditz about how saiyan infants were sent to planets to kill the inhabitants but, that image just gave him the chills. He could have sworn the crying voice sounded like how he did when he was little...

"_Papparappa!"_

All Goku saw was black, as he lost contact with his subconciousness.

0o0o

Goku had finally awoke, for real this time, his eyes snapping open. He looked around trying to get a feel for where he was at. To his right, he saw Chi-Chi sitting on a chair, next top the bed he was lying on. Her hands were folded on her lap, and her head was hung low. Goku smiled. She had waited for him to awaken. He was touched by how much she was looking out for him. Slowly, he sat up, and almost lost his balance trying to take a step. He would have fell, if he didn't place his hand on the wall.

'Man, whatever happened, must have made my body more tired than I thought it was.', Goku thought grimly. Stumbling, but with better balance, he left the room, closing the door quietly.

"Well, that wasn't so...", Goku stopped mid-sentence as his legs gave way, and he fell to his knees. A blank expression was on his face, as he seemed to be staring out at nothing. It felt as though something was trying to move him against his will. He tried to fight back, but he was too drained from the earlier experience to put up much resistance. Suddenly, he quickly got up, walking towards the entrace of the lookout, only his back visible. His hands were unconciously clenching and unclenching. Veins beagan to become more noticable as his blood flow increased. His energy instantly flared up, his aura gold in color. Bio-electricity sparked as he ascended to Super Saiyan 2. Before jumping off the ledge, a distinct mark could be seen on his fortehead. A Bold italic "M" is on his forehead, his eyes suddenly angry, the borders of his eyes darkening. A look of anger that seemed misplaced on his usually kind face.

"Destroy the Z-fighters and Earth's inhabitants.", he said without emotion, as he flew off towards the nearest city.

West City.


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Ball Z: The Twisted Mirror

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Chapter 3**

**Not According To Plan; Part 1**

One. Two. One. Two. Kick. Dodge. Counter. This was Vegeta's rigorous training regiment. This coupled with the fact that he was training in 700 times normal gravity made the training even more strenuous. He was angry. It irked him that Kakarot had to go in get sick. It seems his battle with him to see who would be strongest would have to wait...again. Hoping to find some way to surpass him, Vegeta upped the gravity to its current setting, hoping to make some progress, if any at all. He continued punching, jabbing, kicking, and dodging. However, he decided he would wear his saiyan armor this time, so as to give added weight to his training. After that, he would go on to a 300 push-up warm up. Dropping to the ground, he began his one-handed push ups...

0o0o

Dende had a grim look on his face. This wasn't good. Goku was out of bed, and his ki felt _evil_. He needed to tell everyone what happened. Gohan had flown up to the top of the ledge, where Dende was looking down.

"I was at school, when I felt something wrong. What happened?", he asked without introduction. In his haste, Gohan hadn't bothered to change out of his school uniform.

"It's Goku. He's turned...evil.", Dende replied, eyes narrowed. Gohan at that moment wanted to laugh. Goku was the nicest person on the planet, heck, the universe! However, he thought better about laughing when he saw Dende's face. He was serious. And he was nervous. Gohan walked a bit closer.

"But...how?"

Dende paused a moment before looking towards him. "I have no idea, you should probably speak to Vegeta, he may know what's going on. He's at West City, about to confront Goku.

Gohan looked away for a moment, before nodding his head. Vegeta may have an idea of why Goku's Ki feels so unnatural.

0o0o

Vegeta couldn't believe what was going on! _Kakarot _of all people was going around destroying everything he sees. It was a miracle that he hadn't killed any innocence already! Vegeta quickly flew into the flight path of a wayward energy beam, effectively deflecting it.

"Well, well, well...If it isn't _Prince _Vegeta.", a voice said from above, dripping with sarcasm.

Vegeta looked up and saw Kakarot, a smug look on his face. Vegeta scowled. It would take no genius to know that Kakarot is now evil. Vegeta smiled inwardly. He would finally have the chance to fight full power. Maybe he could knock him around a bit, and besides, Vegeta thought, Kakarot, or Goku or whatever was still in there somewhere. Until then, he was going to enjoy this.

"So, Kakarot, looks like you finally grew a pair.", Vegeta remarked, with just as much sarcasm. If he could just lead them away from the city...

"You're pretty funny, midget, looks like I'll knock you down a few _more _inches.", Goku said, a big grin on his face.

'_Midget_?', Vegeta thought incredulously, eyes widened before narrowing again. That was a new one. Goku had sometimes said he was short, but midget? That was a little low, even for Kakarot. Vegeta narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"I don't care if _you _are controlled by Babidi", Vegeta said, noticing the 'M' on Kakarot's forehead. "No one calls the _prince _a midget!", Vegeta said, his voice barely controlled from shouting. With that said, Vegeta sped towards Goku with rapid movement, punching him in the face. Kakarot's head snapped to the side upon impact with the fist as he flew towards the outskirts of the city.

Vegeta landed slowly as Goku got up and brushed himself off. Vegeta could tell he was unfazed. The punch was more to get him away from innocents rather than actually hurt him.

Kakarot snickered. "I'm going to have to make this quick. People to kill, you know?" Vegeta didn't respond. Kakarot just sounded so unnatural when he said that. "You're not killing anyone.", mumbled Vegeta under his breath. Both combatants lunged toward each other again. Goku threw a fast punch towards Vegeta's face, which Vegeta countered by dodging. Putting power into his left backhand, he caused Kakarot's body to make a 180, his back towards Vegeta. Using the moment to attack, Vegeta aimed a round-house kick to the side of Kakarot's head. To his surprise, Kakarot had vanished.

"Not so fast.", Kakarot sneered, as he reappeared behind Vegeta. He attempted to punch Vegeta's head, but Vegeta repeated Kakarot's move, vanishing behind him, readying another attack. This cycle repeated until finally, Kakarot did a double hand smash, Vegeta crashing to the ground, an impressive crater produced from the impact.

Vegeta blinked a few times to get the stars out of his eyes. 'Damn that Kakarot.', Vegeta thought, irritated. He wasn't going to get bested after 5 minutes. He wasn't hurt that bad, but that punch did shake him up a bit. But when did that stop him before? Vegeta did a kip-up, landing on his feet. Vegeta decided it was time to take this up a notch. Transforming to Super Saiyan 2 instantly, he flew top speed towards Kakarot.

0o0o

Gohan was sensing strong Ki signatures clashing. Both were pretty high. 'Dad and Vegeta, no doubt.', Gohan thought, increasing his speed. He calculated thathe would get there in 2 minutes. 'Hang on guys, I'm going to sort this out.', Gohan thought, energy rippling behind him, as he increased his speed even further.


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon Ball Z: The Twisted Mirror

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Chapter 4**

**Not According To Plan; Part 2**

Vegeta flew towards Kakarot with the intent to knock his lights out. He wasn't blinded by anger, but he was sure pissed off. He sped towards him with his left fist extended. Before he made contact, he vanished to Goku's back and kicked at his back. Kakarot went with the kick to absorb the damage and cupped his hands. A reddish colored orb of energy began to grow between his palms.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Meh..."

'He just _had_ to remember how to do that infernal move!', Vegeta thought angrily, as he charged his own Galic Gun, with the intent to at least weaken Kakarot's beam.

"HAAA!", Kakarot's Kamehameha wave careened towards Vegeta at a dizzying speed.

"Galic Gun!", Vegeta shouted as his own angry violet beam blasted forth from his hands. The imminent clash had ensued. Vegeta's muscles strained as he tried to null the Kamehameha wave. The beam went back and forth agonizingly slow until something unesxpected happened. Flying in just the nick of time, a seperate blue wave materialized and slightly pushed back the wave until finally,

'Damn', Kakarot thought, as the blast had screwed up his plans to easily kill Vegeta. What fool just went and did that?

Each combatant had stopped their beam struggle, the clashing energy dissipitating with a small shockwave, blowing around loose paper on the now abandoned streets.

"Who's there?", Kakarot asked angrily, trying to find out who it was besides Vegeta. There was no way the prince could have stopped the blast on his own, could it?

"Dad! Please...stop this!", the stranger asked loudly enough for Kakarot to hear him. He looked up and saw

"Gohan.", Kakarot said quietly, as though seeing him the first time. He had a momentary confused look on his face before it passed. Gohan picked up on it.

"Dad...", Gohan said tentatively, cautiously walking towards his father. "I know you're in there somewhere.", Gohan was just feet away from his father now.

kakarot clutched his forehead in pain, struggling to stand upright, his whole body shaking. "Stay...away.", Kakarot said, knowing he was near him. The pain was frustrating him.

"Dad, you have to fight it!", Gohan said encouragingly. "You're the strongest man alive! I know you can do it!", Gohan continued, trying to get his father, the one he knew, back.

Kakarot continued to struggle, before the arm he was using to clutch his head, suddenly went limp, and his muscles relaxed.

"You're right...son.", Kakarot said calmly. Vegeta simply looked back between Kakarot and Gohan.

"Gohan...", Vegeta said warningly. Something didn't sit right with him. That's when he noticed it. Kakarot's fist clenched. That was enough.

"Gohan! Get back!"

"Wha-", Kakarot had suddenly back handed Gohan, sending him flying into a nearby building. As the smoke cleared, Gohan was clearly unconcious, his head tilted back as though he were resting on some makeshift chair, made of brick.

Vegeta clenched his teeth when an idea came to him. Using Kakarot's distraction when he back handed Gohan, Vegeta surpressed his Ki, and hid behind a building, so he could hatch his plan.

Closing his eyes and concentrating, he yelled in his mind,

/Woman!/, no response.

/Woman!/, he yelled through his mind again.

/Huh! Vegeta? What is it?/, Bulma responded through their mental bond.

/Something's come up, Kakarot's on a rampage, and I-/

/What, but he's here at the loo-/

/No time to explain! I need you to have Kakarot's mate try to reason with him. He's being controlled by Babidi's magic!/ Vegeta could feel Bulma's suprise at this new revelation.

/Ok./, Bulma said through their link, before going to Chi-Chi.

'This better work, for Kai's sake.', Vegeta thought angrily, before flaring his power back to maximum, and resuming his fight.

0o0o

Chi-Chi had woken up not too long ago, crestfallen that Goku didn't bother waking her. Before she could search around, Bulma had walked in, her face showing that something urgent was on her mind.

"Bulma? What is it? Where's Goku?", Chi-Chi asked frantically. She was worried about him, especially with him leaving the bed so early. He couldn't have possibly recovered that fast.

"Chi-Chi, Goku's been taken over by Babidi, you know the midget that took control of Vegeta before?", Bulma asked, trying to relay the information to Chi-Chi as quickly as she could.

"What! You mean the one that almost had my Goten killed! It's bad enough that Goku became a delinquent when he turned Super Saiyan!", Chi-Chi yelled, a vein swelling on her temple. She was never your average mom that got scared. Living with Goku taught you a few things.

Bulma sweat dropped. "Uh, right...", Bulma said nervously. She closed the distance by walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge. "Vegeta says you can help Goku by talking to him through your connection."

Chi-Chi sighed before answering. "Okay. I hope he's okay."

0o0o

Vegeta was actually having mixed feelings about this battle. Frankly, he thought he was going to get creamed fairly easy, but he was holding out very well. Both were beaten and tired, clutching at wounds on their bodies.

Both stared at each other, Vegeta hoping that blasted woman would talk to him already.

Goku was feeling angry. He didn't know why. It felt as though what he was doing was wrong, but he felt it was the only way to vent his anger. He didn't care who he plowed through, or he thought.

/Goku?/, a voice said. Kakarot looked around with his eyes, noticing Vegeta didn't seem to register he heard anything. 'Where was that voice coming from. It sounded familiar, as though he couldn't remember, or was trying not to.

/Goku, It's me Chi-Chi! I know you're hurting. You have to fight it! This isn't you at all! Did you already forget about our marriage!/ The voice in his head shouted. At those last words, he looked and saw Gohan, unconcious amongst the debris. He forcefully shut his eyes, a pang of guilt hitting him. Why was he feeling guilty so suddenly.

/Please. Turn back to normal!/, Chi-Chi shouted into his head.

At that moment, Goku felt as though something was fighting inside of him. What the heck was he doing! He was supposed to be the Earth's Savior, not its menace!

"AAAAAHHHHH!", Goku yelled all of a sudden. His Yellow sparking aura suddenly discharged and increased in intensity. Memories of his time spent with Chi-Chi suddenly flashed before his mind. Goku continued to scream, his aura steadily growing larger. Vegeta's eyes widened a fraction, knowing what was coming.

Goku's hair started sprouting downward, the electricity appearing more often and sposmadically. The glass in the surrounding bulidings instantly shattered from the sheer force of the rising Ki.

Goku seemed to be yelling not through his bond with his wife but at something else.

"GET OUT OF ME!", he yelled, his aura suddenly turning blood red. As instantly as it happened, Goku's aura turned to normal, falling down towards the earth, as his hair slowly retreated towards its normal state, turning black. Vegeta was there in an instant, catching Goku on his shoulders.

"Heh, heh, didn't know you cared so much Vegeta.", Goku said tiredly, appreciating Vegeta's comaraderie.

"Tch. Don't think anything of it. I'm just waiting for the day to finally surpass you.", Vegeta said with a smirk.

However, their relief was short lived, as a weird blood red circle materialized in front of them. Goku and Vegeta looked at the red circle. Suddenly, it started sparking, an opening appearing, resembling a wormhole of sorts.

"So that's what that red aura was...", Vegeta said, a sense of foreboding permeating the air.

_What could this new development mean. Though Goku has purged himself of Babidi's corrupt magic, It seems the battle of Good and Evil has not yet finished. Goku and Vegeta's strength will be tested to a whole new level like never before. What will happen next? Find out next time, on the next Dragonball Z: Twisted Mirror!_

_Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun-Dun_

_Dun-Dun-Dun_

_Dun-Dun-Duuuun-Duuun-DUUUUUUUUUUN-Dun-Dun-Dun!_


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon Ball Z: The Twisted Mirror

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Chapter 5**

**The Mirror**

Goku and Vegeta watched the spectacle in front of them intently, trying to decipher the meaning of this strange portal. The red wormhole had strted sparking excesssively. Suddenly a bright flash had occured and the wormhole dissappeared. Vegeta stared at the spot the wormhole once was before he walked a few steps away, his back turned. This whole mess was finally over. He was going to get some rest then go to the gravity r-

"Uh...'Geta? You might want to see this.", Goku said, loud enough for Vegeta to hear. 'Just my luck.', Vegeta thought disdainfully. Vegeta turned around, his customary scowl deeper than usual. Goku was transfixed at the sight before him. Vegeta walked forward to where Goku was kneeling.

"What do you think it is this time, Kakarot?", Vegeta asked.

"'Dunno, could be an intergalactic dictator..."

"Or an alien android bug..."

"Or a long hidden demon ressurected by an evil wizard?", Goku asked seriously. They looked at each other for a second before shaking their heads. The last one couldn't possibly be it.

Goku jumped up and began stretching his legs. "Well, whatever it is, we have to be prepared. It could be our strongest foe yet.", Goku said cheerfully, beginning to stretch his arms, to loosen up the tension.

Vegeta scowled at Goku. 'Kakarot's _definitely _back to normal.', Vegeta thought, slightly annoyed by Goku's happiness in the midst of what could be a dangerous situation.

The light that had dissappeared was shaped like a man. It's features started to become more distinct, as the outline of his features came into focus. The red light seemed to dim down, and what the saiyan duo saw before them made their jaws drop. Yes, even Vegeta's.

"There's no way...", Goku said disbelievingly. Vegeta's face was full of suprise. 'It's not possible.'

Goku's face went from shocked to serious in two seconds flat. "This is new", Goku said, crossing his arms. He remembered Turles, the space pirate, and that whole tree of might fiasco, but this was unheard of.

The man floating in the air in front of them wore a silver colored _Gi, _silver pants, white wristbands, Boots that seemed to be an inverted Version of Goku's, with the base color being blue, with an orange stripe down the center. In place of a martial artist's belt, there was a sash tied around the waist, with a large buckle adorned with an_ 'M' _in the center. His hair looked as though he was super saiyan 2, but had a red color and tint to it.

Standing before them was none other Goku, a twisted mirror of himself. His eyes were dark, full of hate, like Majin Vegeta's in the past was.

Goku and Vegeta took fighting stances, instantly ascending to Super Saiyan 2.

"I have a feeling were going to need fusion.", Goku said nervously.

"I hate you for this, but I agree with you.", Vegeta said almost as nervous.


	6. Chapter 6

Dragon Ball Z: The Twisted Mirror

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Chapter 6 **

**Super Saiyan 3 vs Evil Super Saiyan 3**

"The question is this: How do we pull off the fusion in time?", Goku suddenly asked. Vegeta's mind raced for an idea.

Vegeta sighed. "I've got nothing.", Goku sweat dropped. 'Vegeta not having an idea? This is bad...', Goku thought nervously. The Majin Goku slowly walked forward, the two he was walking towards tightening their stances. Then he halted.

"Here's the deal...", Majin Goku said. Goku was slightly disturbed. He sounded exactly like him! His voice however, seemed to naturally be more huskier. It was strange to say the least.

"I am going to even the playing field. 2 against one doesn't hardly seem fair, does it?", Majin Goku said with a smirk. Goku's face was expressionless. It was hard to tell what was going on through his head. Vegeta however, was a different story. He was getting agitated by the second. Teeth griited, and fists clenched, he seemed ready to explode any second.

"I'll show you fair!", Vegeta yelled, as he shot from his spot towards Majin Goku with an awesome leap. Majin Goku didn't even bother engaging. He calmly dodged each punch and kick, swaying in and out of Vegeta's attacks. One deadly uppercut had launched from Vegeta's direction.

Time seemed to be going extremely slow for Majin Goku. As the uppercut closed in, he thought about nothing but which way to dodge.

'Hmmm, the left, or the right.', Majin Goku craned his neck to sway to the left, but changed his mind. He swayed quickly back to the far right. Vegeta was shocked speechless at what he just saw. He had moved his head so fast! He was toying with him! Vegeta quickly sweeped Majin Goku's legs from under him, attempting to land a combo before he recovered, but he vanished in the middle of falling!

"How is that even possible!", Vegeta said out loud. Before he could even recover from the shock, a fist slammed into his gut, causing him to bouble over. Majin Goku stood there, as Vegeta struggled to stay standing. After a few quick breaths, Vegeta staggered a bit before standing straight. Goku had appeared in front of him, blocking Majin Goku from Vegeta.

"Vegeta, I have an idea, but we'll have to move quickly after I do it." Vegeta nodded before taking a step back, to allow Goku to have his turn.

Goku and his Majin twin stared at each other, before Majin Goku broke the silence.

"So...How's your wife.", Goku's evil twin said, a glint of maliciousness in his eyes. Goku's eyes widened. '_How does he know about Chi-Chi?', _Goku thought, a million and one worries running through his head. Goku's eyes narrowed. '_Of course he knows. He's _me.' Goku slid his left foot behind him, the action causing dust to be kicked up from the street.

Majin Goku smirked maliciously, his face like a twisted version of the real Goku. "After I kill you, I'll be sure to _take care of her.", _he said_, _making Goku angrier with the comment.

"No!", Goku yelled, letting loose a large discharge of energy from his left palm. The blast careened towards Majin Goku, before said target vanished at the last second. Goku crouched and instantly transformed to Super Saiyan 3 with a grunt. Majin Goku did the same from where he was standing.

"You didn't think you were the only one to achieve Super Saiyan 3, were you? You forget that were both one and the same!", Majin Goku yelled, bursting at Goku with breakneck speed.

"I'm _not _like YOU!", Goku yelled angrily, mirroring his action. He was trying hard to stay calm, but no one directly threatened his wife before, he didn't know how to handle it. He wanted to make this guy _hurt._ Not wasting time by trying to drag out the fight, he pulled no punches. They were moving so quickly that each of their punches clashed together, the air rippling in protest. As their punches flew faster and quicker, they both began to float upwards. Both Goku and his Majin counterpart pulled a fist backward, drawing strength from an unseen source.

"DRAGON FIST!", they both shouted in unison. From the sheer magnitude of force both their punches were about to create, their fists actually seemed to slow down as they headed towards each other. Vegeta, who knew what was coming, created a small explosive wave, enough to protect him and Gohan, who was still unconscious.

'He must have hit him pretty hard.', thought Vegeta offhandedly. As the punches collided, everything seemed to move at a snail's pace. The buildings in the surrounding area began to crumble, all nearby windows shattering, loud crashes being heard. The foundations for the buildings began to weaken from the Dragon Fist collision. Everything was being blown away. Vegeta was barely able to hold off just the aftershock of the punches. That's when he heard the monstrous roar. Letting down his barrier as soon as the rumbling died down, two massive sized dragons were heading towards each other. One of pure gold, and the other a bright red. As soon as the dragons clashed, the energy suddenly dissapeared, and both Goku's flew apart, as though being repelled by an unseen force.

Vegeta heard noise behind him as he heard Gohan coming too.

"So you're finally awake.", scoffed Vegeta, his back towards Goku's son.

"How could I , I could sense the massive energy in my sleep! It was monstrous! What was that!", Gohan asked. Just the power from the last attack had completely awoken him!

"I'll have to explain it to you, and we're going to need you help.", Vegeta responded simply.

"What are you going to do?", Gohan asked, just noticing the two massive power levels. "Wait a minute...Is that, DAD? Th-there's two of him!", he exclaimed.

"Your father purged the evil from his body, but it manifested as another Kakarot.", Vegeta explained. "When Kakarot and his evil counterpart get near, I want you to distract the evil one with something, got it? Your father seems to have forgotten the plan."

Gohan nodded, raising his power to prepare for his attack.


	7. Chapter 7

Dragon Ball Z: The Twisted Mirror

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Chapter 7 **

**Ultimate Fusion**

Both Goku's were tiring from the Dragon Fist collision. Landing back on the ground, both reverted back to super saiyan 2. Goku looked behind him, and noticed that the spot where Gohan was laying unconscious was empty.

"Huh?", Goku asked before he heard a voice from above.

"Dad, look out!", Gohan cried as he closed in on Majin Goku from the air. Majin Goku could only reply waith a "What the-", before Gohan executed the plan.

"Super Solar Flare!", Gohan cried. Goku and Vegeta were far enough away to not get blinded. "Vegeta! Dad! Quick, do the fusion dance!", Gohan yelled, both Vegeta and Goku nodding. Goku leaped backwards to stand next to Vegeta.

"Well...here goes nothing.", Goku said, a smile on his face.

"Kakarot, you disgust me...", he replied half heartedly. Goku laughed, before assuming the necessary position to start the dance. Vegeta did the same. They both spoke in unison as they started the strange looking dance that would create the ultimate warrior.

"Fuuu...", they both said in unison, as they stepped slightly away from each other, their arms facing towards each other.

"Sion!", Both stood one leg and their arms now faced away from each other.

"HAAA!", they both yelled simultaneously. Their fingers collided with mirror presicion, and ther was a brght flash of light.

The dots finally had left Majin Goku's eyes. When he saw them do the fusion dance, he laughed inwardly.

He smirked.

_Cliffhanger!_


	8. Chapter 8

Dragon Ball Z: The Twisted Mirror

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Chapter 8 **

**Gogeta's mighteiest enemy**

The bright flash of light had suddenly dissipitated, and a lone warrior stood where there once was two. This newcomer wore a black jacket with and orange collar that covered the top of the shoulder blades. White pants were accompanied by a blue sash along with black fighting shoes which were wrapped by blue leg bands. Black forearm gaunlets covered his otherwise bare arms. Gogeta stepped out of the haze of the smoke, his Super Saiyan 2 aura blazing brightly.

"I'm going to end this, and make sure there's nothing left of you.", Gogeta said in his dual voice, not bothering with an introduction. He deduced that Majin Goku knew who he was anyway.

"Oh, were going to end this, but I'm not so sure about the latter part of that sentence.", Majin Goku said, disturbingly calm. Both his arms were at his side, both fists discreetly collecting some black mist...

"I don't think you're in a position to argue.", Gogeta said, whilst pointing his right arm at Majin Goku almost casually. In a flash, a bright blue beam burst from his open palm towards Majin Goku. The blast seemed to hit dead on. The smoke was heavy, so he couldn't be too sure. Trusting his senses and instinct, not too surprised, he sensed Majin Goku's presence, and someone else...

"Fuuu...", Gogeta heard from the smoke. He could have sworn he heard Vegeta's voice...

"SION!", he heard again. That's impossible! Majin Goku and who he guessed was probably an evil version of Vegeta were doing the fusion dance! Gogeta charged up the Big Bang Kamehameha, ready to blast whatever was in that smoke to hell twice over.

"Big Bang...", Gogeta said calmly, ready to release his awesome energy. Thrusting both hands forward, a large blue orb of energy appeared in front of his hands, a kamehameha wave blasting forth from the orb.

"Kamehameha!", Gogeta yelled in the same instance. As the blast carried forth, it blew a hole straight through the center of the cloud of smoke. He had the greatest urge to just blast the smoke agin, but didn't want to waste energy. He settled on keeping his senses alert.

"HAAA!"

"Damn.", Gogeta muttered under his breath. Beams of light poured through the smoke, eventually clearing it, as though willing the smoke to vaporize. A red-gold aura could be seen surrounding a man in similar garbs to Gogeta himself, though the jacket collar was blue rather than yellow, and the pants were black. The leg wraps were white, and the forearm ganlets remained black.

"Surprise.", Majin Gogeta said, a hint of sick pleasure at Gogeta's surprise in his voice. Gogeta clicked his teeth, and prepared his stance.

"Before we fight...tell me how you did it. There was no way you could create a Majin Vegeta out of thin air.", Gogeta demanded. He was going to have to use the latest Super Saiyan stage to defeat this guy. And something was telling him that he couldn't beat this guy himself. He had the same mind as himself. Only more twisted and sadistic.

0o0o

Back at the lookout, Goten and Trunks stayed with their parents. They had just recently returned from training with Goten being cheered up just a bit. They had learned that Goku's evil side had split away into another person.

"You feel that?", Trunks asked. He was referring to the large power from the Dragon Fist collision. It made Majin Buu's power pale in comparison, when he and Goten fought him as Gotenks.

"Yeah, I do feel it. It seems your dad and my dad fused! But...It feels like there's two Gogeta's. How does that work?", Goten asked. Trunks couldn't answer that. From what he remembered, there was Goku, his dad, and an evil Goku. But you needed two people to fuse...right?

Trunks smirked, making him look more like his dad. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin', buddy?", Trunks asked mischeviously. Goten lit up, and smiled.

"Yeah!"

"It's time for Evil Gogeta to meet his son!", Trunks said, a glint in his eye. Both him and Goten trained heavily after Kid Buu died, and they were excited to fuse again. The only question was...

"How are we going to get permission from our mom's?", Goten asked innocently. Trunks winked.

"Since when do we ask permission?", Trunks asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Dragon Ball Z: The Twisted Mirror

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Chapter 9 **

**Father and Son**

"Ok, I'll tell you. You remember that shortly after you fused, you tried and failed to blast me to other world?", Majin Gogeta asked. Gogeta nodded, signalling him to continue.

"While you were busy trying to do that, I stalled for time, collecting negative energy from Vegeta's half of your Ki.", Majin Gogeta explained with a grin.

"You're going to pay for what you did.", Gogeta said angrily, spreading his legs to prepare for attack.

"Enough threats. I'll believe that when you have the power to back it up!", Majin Gogeta laughed, launching full speed at Gogeta. Using the momentum of his now break neck speed, Gogeta's evil reflection leaned forward, adding more velocity to his punch. As it connected with Gogeta's cheek, his head snapped backwards, his body going with it. He crashed headfirst into the base of a nearby building, causing it to collapse in on itself. Majin Gogeta began to laugh maniacally, making Broly look sane. He suddenly stopped laughing, then launched a monstrous barrage of full power ki blasts. Each blast crashed through the building remains that Gogeta was now buried under.

Majin Gogeta finally stopped and slowly descended, landing softly on the ground. The building now decimated, Gogeta was embedded inside of a giant crater, caused by the ki barrage. Covered with bruises and scratches, Gogeta struggled to think of something, anything! After that outburst that his opponent just did, he didn't even show any signs of tiring. Embedded inside the crater, his eyes were wide open and angry. Forcing his arms out of the ground one at a time, Gogeta calmly stood up. This was the first time he could remember being injured so much, much less at all. It was time to think outside the box. Cupping his hands at his sides, he began to charge Goku's signature attack.

"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...", Gogeta said calmly, the blue orb between his palms starting to overload, repelling his hands. Majin Gogeta laughed. "Getting desperate, eh Gogeta? Can't find a way to defeat me, so your going back to the basics?"

Gogeta then teleported right in front of Majin Gogeta. To his surprise though, rather than thrust his hands forward to unleash the Kamehameha wave, the orb of energy transferred to his right hand, causing it to glow. Before being punched in the face with it, Majin Gogeta could only say,

"Well, that's new." As it collided with his face, Majin Gogeta guessed that he was being flown at a speed of around Mach 2. The punch and it's energy was so high, that he crashed through 4 buildings before he even started slowing down. Righting himself as he plummeted toward the ground, he landed on his feet, the momentum still dragging him backwards. Finally stopping, two long tracks of where his feet were dragging were visible.

"That was pretty interesting.", Majin Gogeta mumbled, unconciosly rubbing the bruise mark on his left cheek.

"Well, if you think that's something, check _this _out!", a dual voice said out of nowhere.

"Ultra DIE DIE missles!", the voice said. The noise of hundreds of Ki blasts being launched resounded through the sky.

"!" Majin Gogeta didn't have the chance to react when he saw a gale of energy missles shaped like oversized arrows speeding towards him. The blasts then came down upon him, smoke and more smoke building up, and hundreds of flashes of light igniting on each collision.

Gotenks landed next to Gogeta, a big grin on his face. He knew that probably didn't kill him, but it stalled them for time.

"So dad, how do you say we do an awesome fusion combination attack!", Gotenks yelled escitedly. Gogeta smiled slightly before nodding an okay. Gogeta motioned to Gohan, who was recuperating from his head injury. "Gohan, I'll need your help too.", he said. Gohan quickly caught up with him. To say the least, Gohan was amazed at this fusion. It was the first time he'd seen his dad fused with someone.

"Okay, im ready.", Gohan proclaimed, readying his stance. He knew the only reason Majin Goku got him was through a cheap shot. He wasn't going to let that happen again.

"Alright, huddle up, this is the plan...", Gogeta said to his son and half-son.

_A/N: I know this and last chapter is relatively short. I'll need feedback, so I can have an idea of what to write for the next chapter. Remeber, I accept flames, they are actually the most helpful. Looking forward to your suggestions!_


	10. Chapter 10

Dragon Ball Z: The Twisted Mirror

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Chapter 10 **

**Family Feud**

Majin Gogeta was extremely peeved. To think that a lesser version of himself could actually damage him! And that brat too! It irked him to no end! With a resounding yell, the energy emanating from his frame burst the rocky imprisonments surrounding him. The rubble gave way, with him now being on ground level once again. Craning his neck from one side to the other, he cracked his neck, loosening the kinks.

"Ok. So the brat joins in too. Think you can defeat me just because of an extra fighter?" Majin Gogeta asked, not really expecting an answer. Pointing his arm at Gogeta, a massive blast was launched from his hand. Gogeta tightened his stance, his feet pressing into the ground. As the blast neared, he spun around and kicked the beam with his heel, the blast rebounding into the air. Immediately after, Gohan released his suppressed Ki and teleported to the trajectory of th beam, chopping it towards Majin Gogeta.

"Like that's going to work,", Majin Gogeta mumbled arrogantly to himself. He stood there, knowing the attack would do no effect. What came next though, surprised him. As the beam neared, Gotenks threw his own blast into the attack, enlarging it, and teleported behind Majin Gogeta.

"Game time!" Gotenks yelled. Gotenks kicked him in the back, the evil entity being forced into the blast.

"What the-" was all he could manage before landing colliding straight into the now more powerful blast.

"Thanks for ordering from the jackass shop, 'cuz your's just got kicked!" Gotenks remarked to the unconcious Majin Gogeta. He then began to dance around midair, continuing to insult him.

"This wouldn't have killed him, huh Gogeta?" Gohan asked, his hands on his knees. Majin Gogeta almost looked peaceful, knocked out of course. Gogeta narrowed his eyes before shutting them, and placing his hand to his chin. He 'hmphed' before raising his head again.

"Fusion," Gogeta uttered. Gohan's jaw dropped.

"F-fusion? How?" Gohan asked, taking a step back. How in the world were they going to pull off another fusion. Unless-

"Is that even possible!" Gohan yelled, his face twitching. Gogeta responded with a simple nod. He knew just the whole concept of it all was unpredictable, but it was never known to be impossible. Gohan noticed Gogeta slightly lower his power level to Gohan's.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Gohan asked, unsure. Gogeta nodded and asked him if he remembered the fusion dance.

"Yes," Gohan replied, stabilizing his ki. Gohan took a deep breath before positioning his arms for the fusion dance. Gogeta mirrored his action.

"FUUU-," the duo said, continuing the dance.

Majin Gogeta's eyes suddenly snapped open. Quickly kicking towards the air, he propelled his body to stand up. He was highly annoyed and looking for something to smash, and quickly. There was only 4 minutes left in the fusion.

"Gohan! When we fuse, we'll only have about 15 seconds!" Gogeta quickly yelled, as he moved his arms.

"Right!" Gohan said quickly, a sweat gliding down his temple. Once the dance was complete, they didn't know what would happen.

"SIOOON-,"

Gotenks, who was standing guard, noticed Majin Gogeta quickly advancing towards Gogeta and Gohan. Creating his super ghost kamikaze attack, dozens of ghosts were on standby, ready to intercept Majin Gogeta.

"GOOO!" Gotenks yelled, as the ghost army advanced on Majin Gogeta. A noticeable vein was pulsating on Majin Gogeta's head.

"HAAAA!"

A bright flash of light that seemed to flash on and off repeatedly. The source of the light was generating a mass amount of Ki, it's aura blazing towards the sky. The kind of power that would suprise even Broly...

"DAMN IT!" Majin Gogeta yelled in frustration.

As the smoke slowly cleared away, a figure could be seen standing there, a blazing aura, seemingly too big for the owner. Retaining the white sash and belt, the jacket's color changed from yellow-orange to a yellow-green. His face looked mostly like Gogeta's, except that the hair retained the black hair, characteristic of the unlocked Kai ability. Electricity is seen dancing around the well built frame.

"Let's end this quick," The new fusion said. Seemingly stepping forward, his body suddenly dissapeared in high speed movement. As a delayed reaction, everything that was sittning at his initial position seemed to fly backwards from the force of the movement alone. Gotenks could only watch in awe, as his Father/Brother pounded on Majin Gogeta.

Using mainly kicks, the fusion's attacks seemed to rip the air before impact.

"W-who the heck are you!" Majin Gogeta demanded, trying intensely to dodge the increasingly speedy attacks.

"Call me..." Our hero suddenly side kicked Majin Gogeta in the face, easily smashing his body through the ground.

"Gogehan," he said cupping his hands to his side. Majin Gogeta yelled to the heavens in pure anger. quickly standing up, he charged the signature Big Bang Kamehameha.

"Child's play. Got to make this quick. Only 7 seconds left for fusion..." Gogehan said quietly. Gogehan's kamehakmeha suddenly built up with intense energy. Rather than releasing it for attack, he raised one of his hands to his head, reminescent of a Masenko-Ha. The energy on his raised hand, changed from a brilliant blue, to a blinding green. Both his hands seemed to be repelling each other.

"One chance! Masenko..." The orbs on both palms began to grow in size. Both orbs now three times the size of human head.

"Kamehameha!" Gogehan yelled with all the vigor his lungs could muster. smashing his lower palm to his upper, then thrusting his arms downward to his earth-bound target.

"Haaa!"

"Big Bang Kamehameha!" Majin Gogeta shouted, a brilliant blue giant wave flying towards Gogehan's Masenko Kamehameha.

The ensuing clash was of pure awesome power, surrounding windows in buildings instantly shattering, an orchestra of chaos.

Green vs. Blue, Energy vs. Energy. Power vs. Power.


End file.
